hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Episodes (2011 series)
Hunter × Hunter (ハンター×ハンター Hantā Hantā) is an anime series based on the manga by Yoshihiro Togashi produced by Madhouse Studios. The series is the new anime adaptation of the manga, and it opts to start from the very first chapter instead of continuing what was left by the 1999 Nippon Animation series. The series is directed by Hiroshi Kōjina; the story script is by Jun Maekawa, and character designs by Takahiro Yoshimatsu. Episode Guide Episode List Hunter Exam Arc During the Hunter Exam, Gon meets and befriends three of the applicants, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio. Another of the applicants in the Hunter Exam is Hisoka, a complex villain who uses playing cards as weapons, and who views Gon as an "unripe fruit" that he will take great pleasure in killing once he's grown up enough to present a challenge. The opening theme of this arc is Departure! by Ono Masatoshi while the ending is Just Awake by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. Zoldyck Family Arc After passing the Hunter Exam, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio goes off a new adventure of springing Killua out from his parents' mansion in Kukuroo Mountain. The opening theme of this arc is Departure! by Ono Masatoshi while the ending is Just Awake by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. Heavens Arena Arc After rescuing Killua, Kurapika and Leorio part ways with Gon and Killua. Kurapika mentioned what Hisoka told him during the exam. Hisoka talked to Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe, he said he will wait for Kurapika on September 1st in Yorknew City. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio will meet again in Yorknew City on September 1st. Gon and Killua decide to train and earn money, so they decided to go to the Heavens Arena. The opening theme of this arc is Departure! -second version- ''by ''Ono Masatoshi while the ending is Hunting For Your Dream by Galneryus. Yorknew City Arc Greed Island Arc Cover Gallery Volumes Huncyclopedia dvditem02.jpg|Hunter x Hunter Huncyclopedia Cover (Jump Festa 2012 event) jktDvd00.jpg|Hunter x Hunter Huncyclopedia 2 Cover (Making-off + characters description) Music Opening Song Ending Song OST *Hunter × Hunter (2011) Original Soundtrack 1 *Hunter × Hunter (2011) Original Soundtrack 2 *Hunter × Hunter (2011) Character Collection Song *Hunter × Hunter (2011) Character Collection Song 2 Hunter x Hunter 2011 Original Soundtrack.jpg|Original Soundtrack 1 Cover|link=Hunter × Hunter (2011) Original Soundtrack 1 JktCd06.jpg|Original Soundtrack 2 Cover|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_%C3%97_Hunter_%282011%29_Original_Soundtrack_2 Character collection song.jpg|Character Collection Song Cover|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Collection_Song jktCd05.jpg|Character Collection Song 2 Cover|link=http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Collection_Song_2 JktCd07.jpg|Character Collection Song: Heavens Arena Arc Cover Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Character Song Colection: Phantom Troupe Arc Cover Trivia *For the Hunter Exam, three episodes were put on to single DVD/BD volumes making a total of seven volumes. Starting with the Zoldyck Family arc, each major arc was divided into its own set, meaning "volumes" were canceled. For example, the Heavens Arena arc was put into a single box set, covering episodes 27-38. *Recapitulation episodes are not included on the DVDs/BDs. *Various minute edits have been made in the animation between the original TV airing and the DVD/BD versions of the episodes. Category:episode lists Category:Content